


Wild Berries

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Louisa pick wild berries in Greendale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Berries

Louisa rode through Greendale, following the path marked by the white-flowered bushes. Lisa followed behind her on Starshine, her horse looking straight ahead. He wasn’t as nervous as he used to be in Greendale, but that was mostly due to Lisa’s happiness.

Finally, the treehouse appeared and Louisa dismounted her horse, retrieved the key from her pocket, and climbed up the ladder. The key turned suspiciously easy in the lock, but she didn’t figure out why until she pushed open the trap door. She looked into the treehouse, then immediately blushed and ducked back down, pulling the trapdoor shut. A pillow thudded into it afterwards.

“It’s occupied,” said Louisa, trying to blink away the image of Loke and Isolde doing… that.

“Well, they must be quiet then,” said Lisa, chuckling. “I couldn’t hear them.”

“I could,” said Starshine.

“So why didn’t you say anything, you silly boy?” asked Lisa. Starshine nickered.

“Look at your girlfriend and ask again,” said Starshine. Lisa grinned at Louisa’s blushing, flustered face.

“Yeah, okay, point taken,” said Lisa. Louisa got back on her horse and shuddered.

“That is not something I want to walk in on,” said Louisa, her face still burning.

“What’s wrong?” asked Lisa, laughing. “You’re sexually active, why shouldn’t they be?”

“Because- I don’t know,” said Louisa, and sighed. “They were running away from home together when I first met them.”

“And what, exactly, did you think they did in that treehouse all day?” asked Smokeeye with a nicker of a laugh.

“Oh, shut up,” said Louisa. “I’ll never be able to look them in the eye again.” She turned her horse off the path and trotted through Greendale, trying to forget what she’d seen.

“You’ll get over it,” said Lisa. “Believe me, I’ve walked in on people enough to know.”

“Well, really it was the same people every time,” said Starshine.

“Yep,” said Lisa. She turned to look at her girlfriend. “So, now that we can’t go in the treehouse, what are we going to do?”

“Is it the right season for blueberries and strawberries?” asked Louisa. “I picked some for Catherine a while ago.”

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “It’s always the right season for them in Greendale.”

“Good,” said Louisa. She rode Smokeeye to a little clearing, where she dismounted and began looking around for the right bushes.

“Ooh, picking berries? Now that’s a date idea that I can really get behind,” said Lisa, leaving Starshine beside Smokeeye and dismounting.

“I sampled a few while I was here before, they’re really delicious,” said Louisa. She found some blueberries, plucking them off the bush and eating them. The taste was just as good as she remembered. She smiled as the delightful flavour danced on her tongue.

“Too bad we don’t have any melted chocolate, then we could dip the strawberries in chocolate,” said Lisa as she ate one of the red berries.

“Let’s collect some and take them with us to the café,” said Louisa. “Catherine will surely be able to get her fondue machine working.”

“Yeah, and then she can chew our ear off about Mia,” said Lisa, chuckling. “I’ve had chocolate fondue there before. It’s sweet though. The stories, I mean.”

“And the fondue too, I bet,” said Louisa. She collected a handful of blueberries, then held her hand out to Lisa. “Try some of these.”

“If we kiss after eating blueberries and strawberries, we’ll make purple,” said Lisa. Louisa giggled.

“Blueberry juice is purple, you silly goose,” said Louisa. “But that was really smooth.” She rolled her eyes and then laughed again as Lisa pulled her close to her and kissed her. The blueberries were crushed in her hand between them, but she didn’t notice until she pulled away and looked at the large purple stain on her white shirt.

“Ha, that’s what you get for wearing white in a forest,” said Lisa, laughing at her.

“I guess I’ll just have to take it off then,” said Louisa, fluttering her eyelashes coyly at her girlfriend. She pulled her shirt off, and Lisa immediately started licking her skin where the juice had soaked through. Louisa giggled, and then she started laughing.

“Put this on,” said Lisa, handing over her blue jacket. “There’s no message in it today, just rubbish.”

“If I put my hand in the pocket and find a ring, I’m gonna be so mad,” said Louisa with a mock pout, and then she laughed and pulled the jacket on anyway. She zipped it up so that she looked decent and then shoved her hands in the pockets. Sure enough, it was only discarded candy wrappers and a half-eaten chocolate bar that her fingers sunk into. “Ew, gross, you left food in here.” She took the Mars bar out with her hand and ate it anyway after picking off the small bits of fluff that had stuck to it.

“You’re the grot that’s eating it,” said Lisa. Louisa shrugged and looked at the chocolate wrapper just in case.

“Hey, you won a free Mars bar,” said Louisa. “Wait, when did this promotion end?” Lisa giggled as she watched Louisa lick the caramel that had been covering the small print. “Yep, still running. We’ll have to get another one on the way home.”

“Okay, that one can be yours since you found it,” said Lisa.

“No, I’ll share it with you,” said Louisa. “Or give it to you, you were probably saving it for later.”

“She was saving it for you,” said Starshine, whinnying across the forest to them.

“He’s right, I was,” said Lisa. She bent down and searched a bush for strawberries. “Too bad I didn’t bring a bag with me.”

“I’ll fill my saddlebag with berries,” said Louisa. “You can carry my teddy.”

“I hope you know that I’m going to keep squeezing it,” said Lisa.

“I know and accept it,” said Louisa. She went back to picking blueberries.

The two of them walked through the forest for hours, collecting the berries and eating more than half of them. Somehow, Louisa crouched down at a bush directly opposite to Lisa, and accepted a strawberry that Lisa fed her.

“Ooh, that was sweet,” said Louisa, licking her lips. “This is a sweet bush, noted.”

“I think it’s a weird hybrid bush,” said Lisa. “There’s blueberries on your side and strawberries on mine.”

“Huh. Weird,” said Louisa. She plucked a blueberry and held it to her girlfriend’s lips. Lisa ate the berry, kissing her fingers, and Louisa smiled and ate one of her own blueberries. It definitely was sweeter than the other berries. But the bush didn’t look like it was going bad, if anything it just looked normal.

“This is like the perfect bush,” said Lisa. “I’m no gardener but this is a perfect specimen. Aboslutely stunning.” Louisa giggled.

“Okay, so you won’t have a career as the host of a garden show anytime soon,” said Louisa, getting up and dusting off her jeans after collecting a decent amount of berries. “You’re right though. These berries are perfect.”

“Are you going to bring some back to Catherine?” asked Lisa.

“Of course,” said Louisa. “If only I knew how to get a trimming, I’d take it back to Agnetha so she could grow some.”

“Agnetha doesn’t strike me as the type to grow plants that bear fruit,” said Lisa. “Besides, there’s probably some rule against growing blueberries and strawberries at a winery.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” said Louisa. “I guess we’ll just have to remember where this bush is and hope that nothing happens to it.”

“Hey! You two,” a voice called, and Louisa looked around and went pale as she saw Isolde running towards them.

“Hey Isolde,” said Louisa. “Sorry for interrupting earlier.”

“It’s okay,” said Isolde, shrugging. “We should’ve put something up. Or maybe put the ladder up.”

“That might’ve been a good idea,” said Lisa. “Ladder up means-“

“Yes,” said Isolde, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’ll remember that for next time. Loke won’t, he’s handsome and a great boyfriend but frankly he’s a bit dumb. His sisters got all the brains in that family.”

“You’re telling me,” Louisa muttered. Isolde giggled, and just like that, the tension was defused.

“So, what are you two doing?” asked Isolde. “The treehouse is free now if you wanna use it.”

“We’re picking wild berries,” said Lisa. “They are really good here.”

“I know, right?” said Isolde. “I love them.” She looked at where Louisa was standing. “Ooh, you’ve found that special bush.”

“Yeah,” said Louisa. “I hope we’re not stealing them.”

“Pfft, stealing? Girl, this is Greendale. A public forest. You’re not stealing anything,” said Isolde. “People are free to come and pick the berries as they please, most people are generous enough to not take advantage of that too much. If they do, Old Mama Goldspur up there is more than willing to ‘accidentally’ sprinkle a bush or two with arsenic. I mean chili powder!” Isolde cringed. 

“It’s okay,” said Louisa with a laugh. “I get that feeling about Idun as well. I do not envy Loke his mother-in-law.”

“Ha, yeah, when I was a kid, I used to joke that the chili powder was arsenic,” said Isolde. “Never to her face, though. I didn’t want my mouth to be washed out with soap.”

“The life of a Goldspur kid, huh?” said Louisa. “And I guess you and Loke could bond over your strict mothers.”

“Oh yeah, for a while there it was our favourite topic of conversation,” said Isolde. “Only his mother isn’t as bad with the punishments.”

“Um, speaking of mothers, does your mother know that you two are… you know.” Lisa made a strange hand gesture.

“No,” said Isolde. “That’s why I came here. Please, please don’t tell anyone what we really get up to in that treehouse.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” said Louisa.

“You are using protection, though, right?” asked Lisa.

“What, do I look stupid to you? Of course we use protection,” said Isolde. “Last thing I want is having to deal with that.” She shuddered at the thought. “Mama would skin me alive.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” said Louisa. “Stay safe, you two.”

“Yeah, and you two, uh… remember the new treehouse rule,” said Isolde. “For when you’re using it too.”

“We will,” said Louisa. “Promise.”

“I think we have enough berries now,” said Lisa. “Verging on too many, even.” She stood up, cracking her back. Isolde winced, Louisa didn’t.

“When my dad’s back sounds like that, it means that Tristan and I will be doing double the work,” said Isolde. 

“Eh, same,” said Louisa. “Glad my dad isn’t a farmer, though. He’s just a fisherman. And it just means that the fishermen pay me for the catch instead of him.”

“Yep, my girlfriend is rich,” said Lisa, snaking an arm around Louisa.

“Oh, stop,” said Louisa, giggling.

“Cute,” said Isolde. “I’m going back to the treehouse now. Unless you guys want it…”

“No, we’re good,” said Louisa with a shake of her head. “Thanks for offering, though.” She gave Isolde a smile.

“We’re off to gorge ourselves on berries,” said Lisa. “And to ask Catherine to set up her chocolate fondue machine.”

“Cool. Have fun with that,” said Isolde, already walking away. She waved, and Lisa and Louisa waved back before making their own way back to their horses.


End file.
